


Meeting The Toys

by PinkBlossom134



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Original animatronics, Toy animatronics - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, fnaf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom134/pseuds/PinkBlossom134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Originals meet the Toys, but something's not quite right... Rated for language and slight mentions of violence, nothing graphic. Not for the kiddies. ;-P Rated T for swearing! <br/>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!</p><p>This story is totally random and I need ideas! Please review and leave ideas for me! I'm working on a Golden Freddy/ Springtrap chapter ;cuz everyone loves Springtrap (looks at the amount of Springtrap haters.) Well... I love Springtrap. Don't worry Springtrap- I love you! (hugs Springtrap)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: New and Improved

**Chapter One- New and Improved**

“Here we are guys! An amazing pizzeria- all for us!” Freddy Fazbear said as the Fazgang approached the new and improved Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria.   
“How come I never be on the sign Freddy?” Foxy the Pirate Fox asked, peering at the colourful sign on the front of the restaurant.   
“You’re the surprise silly!” Chica Chicken giggled as Freddy opened the door and they went in.   
“Lot’s of colours, huh?” Bonnie Bunny asked. Freddy rolled his eyes.   
“It is a place for kids, Bonnie.” Foxy picked up a map from the Information box at the front. He gave it to Freddy who opened it.   
“Sheesh!” the bear exclaimed. “This map is really complex. How do people find their way round?” Foxy peered over Freddy’s shoulder.   
“Er, Capt’n. Where be Pirate’s Cove? Ye don’t think they’d get rid o’ me, do ye?”   
“What? No Foxy, you’re one of the favourites!” Freddy laughed.

Bonnie glared at the piece of paper in his hand. “Is that REALLY how I look?” he growled. Chica giggled.   
“Awww! You’re soo cute!”   
“It’s a little cutsey…” Bonnie trailed off, looking round.   
“I like it that way!” Chica exclaimed, a smile forming on her beak.  
“I dunno.” Bonnie stated. “Something seems off…”   
“Relax you guys!” Freddy laughed. “We’re all here and here to stay! How about we have a look round?”   
“Good idea Capt’in.” Foxy said. “Me ‘nd Chica will go left. You and Bonnie go right.”

The gang split up and headed off to their respective routes.


	2. Chapter Two- Meeting Toy Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Toy Bonnie, who isn't actually as bad as he makes out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for coming back! Yeah, karma's a bitch and I've had a cold for ages and I'm still sick but I thought I'd update for you guys. Luckily I have this story saved on Word up to Chapter Eleven so I'll update more regularly than FanFiction.Net and WattPad. If you want the full story- go to FanFiction.Net- it has the whole of Meeting The Toys plus two other stories! :-D  
> Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter Two- Meeting Toy Bonnie**

Freddy was watching Bonnie with an amused grin on his face as the purple bunny desperately tried to prove he knew his way round the new pizzeria. “I know there’s a door here somewhere.” Bonnie muttered. His hands scratched at the wall and eventually landed on the cold metal of the doorknob. “Ah-ha!” The guitarist threw open the door and stopped short, causing Freddy to walk straight into him.  
“Wha…” The bear started, stepping back from Bonnie.  
“Who are YOU?!?!” Bonnie and a new voice demanded at the same time. “I’m Bonnie.” They said in sync. “WHAT?! But I’M Bonnie!”

“TWO Bonnie’s?” Freddy deadpanned. “Oh God...”  
“FREDDY!” Bonnie seethed. “This girlish son-of-a-bitch claims my name for his own!” “Huh. You must be the OLD animatronics!” the voice sneered and a blue rabbit came into view.  
“And you’re supposed to replace us?” Freddy raised an eyebrow.

“Exactly. My name’s Toy Bonnie, but most call me Bonn. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and tell my boss we have- _er_ \- company.”

“Great…” Freddy muttered as the door was locked behind Bonn.  
“Don’t worry Freddy.” Bonnie grinned evilly. “I’m sure your new counterpart will be just as fabulous as mine!”

“Oh shut up you.” Freddy sighed, glaring at Bonnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three- Meeting Toy Chica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy and Chica bump into someone.... someone who they don't know if they can trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! PinkBlossom134 here with Chapter 3 of Meeting the Toys. I'm uploading up to Chapter 7 today as some of these are short, I need to get these updated and I have time today for once! :-D

** Chapter Three-Meeting Toy Chica **

“Ugh, this place goes on forever!” Chica groaned.   
“Aye, ‘tis a maze! How do ye find yer way round?” Foxy asked.

“Well, hellooo there!” a sickly-sweet voice dripping honey welcomed.

“Who are ye?” Foxy asked, stepping protectively in front of Chica.

“My name’s Toy Chica, but you can call me Chi. Don’t want any confusion between you and me now, would we?” a yellow chicken with a bib saying “LET’S PARTY!” printed on stepped out of the shadows and nodded at Chica. She walked over and held her hand out for Chica to shake. The older chicken was hesitant, she didn’t trust the Toy’s sweet-as-honey-I’m-a-good-girl-really-but-deep-down-I’m-actually-a-bitch attitude but she shook anyway.   
It’d be rude not to.

Chi smiled and gestured for the duo to follow her. “I’ll introduce you to the others…”


	4. Chapter Four- Meeting Mangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi leads Chica and Foxy to their next recruit.... and a surprisingly nice one at that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gosh.  
> You guys have permission to kill me. I am crap at keeping promises. Go on, kill me. I don't care. I deserve it. No excuses.

Chapter Four- Meeting Mangle

  
Chi lead the two to a large, open area with a table in one corner surrounded by present boxes, a few pizza pictures on the wall and a larger, pink poster with the words “THE NEW FACE OF PLAYTIME!” printed boldly on. The face of a white fox with pink eyeshadow and costume blush was on display in the middle.  
“This is Toy Foxy, but we just call her Mangle now. Poor gal. The kids loved her too much, started pulling her to bits. She’s now a take-apart-put-back-together-attraction.” Chi said, gesturing to the mess of endoskeleton and wires on the floor. The main head of “Mangle” moved up and her one eye blinked on.  
“Chi?” the vixen stated. “Why are you here?”  
“I was showing our visitors around.” Chi answered. “This is Chica,” she said, pointing to the older chicken, “and this is Foxy.” The chicken continued, pointing at the pirate fox.  
“I’m Mangle. I’d shake your hand but I don’t really have one.” The vixen smiled sadly.  
“If Bonnie and Freddy were here they’d be able to fix you up.” Chica said.  
Mangle’s face lit up. “They would? Oh, that’d be wonderful! Could you find them and ask for me? I would myself but as you can tell…” Mangle trailed off, not needing to say the rest.  
“Sure thing lass! Consider it done!” Foxy winked at her with his good eye and turned to Chi. “Thank ye for the nice tour, Chi but we need to find our friends if we’re gonna help the lass here.”  
Chi nodded. “Try looking at the cameras in the Office. There may be a nightwatchman there. Lemme check.” With that, Chi ran off to the Office.  
“You go to the Office lass, I’ll wander round and see if I can find ‘em.” Foxy said to Chica who nodded and followed Chi to the Office. Foxy left Kid’s Cove and went down the corridor.


	5. Chapter Five- The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chica, Foxy and Chi begin the search for Freddy and Bonnie for them to fix Mangle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating in one day now!!!!! :-D
> 
> I may go up to Chapter Seven, maybe a bit more. I dunno. As much as I can, I promise. I have the weekend now, I can update these more. Check out the full story on FanFiction.Net!

Chapter Five- The Search Begins  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OMG! I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in ages! I just ran out of ideas. It’s called writer’s block, sweetheart. Anyways, I bring you lovely readers; chapter 5 of Meeting The Toys- enjoy!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chi stood on the left of the office, chewing bubblegum (can animatronics chew bubblegum? Let’s say so for time’s sake) while Chica flicked through the camera feed to find Freddy and Bonnie.  
“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon. Where the heck are you?” Chica mumbled, switching the camera feed from Cam 7 to Cam 9. “Ugh! Why are boys so complicated?”  
“Tell me ‘bout it.” Chi said, popping her pink bubble.  
“Ah-ah!” Chica exclaimed, finding Freddy onfeed. “Cam 4.”  
“That’s just down the hall. Want me to run down and keep them cornered?”  
“Could you? I need to contact Foxy.”  
“How?” Chi asked.  
“Via walkie-talkie.” Chica grinned.  
“Couldn’t you just do that to Freddy and Bonnie?”  
“Freddy’s connections are broken. They have been for ages.”  
“Chica!” a voice called. Chica looked down the hall to see Bonnie and Foxy.  
“Hi.” She waved. “Freddy’s in Party Room 4.”   
“Nah, I’m here.” Freddy said, looking between Bonnie and Foxy.  
“RAGH!” Bonnie and Foxy yelled. Foxy lashed out, his hook making contact with Freddy’s eye and ripping it out.  
“ARGH!” Freddy cried, holding his right eye and stepping back, tripping over his own feet and landing with a thump on his back.  
The four other animatronics cringed as they heard a crushing noise, possibly meaning some of Freddy’s endoskeleton was damaged.  
“Arg, sorry laddie. Ye scared me. I do that when I get scared.” Foxy said, as Bonnie and Chi help Freddy up.  
“It’s okay.” Freddy said.”At least I fulfilled my purpose.”  
Chica rolled her eyes. “Anyways boy. There’s someone who’d like to meet you.”  
Chica lead the way to Kid’s Cove and gestured to Mangle. “Bonnie, Freddy, this is Mangle. Mangle, this is Bonnie and Freddy. They’ll fix you up.”  
Mangle’s face lit up. “Really? Oh thank you so much!”  
Freddy and Bonnie picked the Vixen up and took her to the Parts/ Service room to fix her up.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Annnnnnnnd that concludes this crappy chapter of Meeting The Toys. Next chapter will probably be fixing up Mangle, as that is essential for the rest of the story and then we may get onto the main character of this story’s intro thing. I dunno. Anyways, thanks for your continued support and please leave plot suggestions in the comments section or on my Wattpad version of this.  
Anyways, thank y’all again and I’ll see you, in the next chapter,  
This is PinkBlossom134, signing off.  
Bye! :-D


	6. Chapter Six- Fixing Mangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Freddy fix Mangle.... that's all it really is, I guess....

**Chapter Six- Fixing Mangle**

**Two chapters in one day??? Yeah go ME! Sorry if this one seems rushed and a filler, I just made it up as I went along. I hope y’all don’t mind! WARNING!- complete and utter randomness ahead! READ THAT YOUR OWN RISK! The author is not responsible for any loss of sanity during this chapter.**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie opened Mangle’s original project manual. “Let’s get started, shall we?” he asked, Freddy nodded, opening the box of Mangle’s spare parts. “We need to remove the extra head, re-wire the connections and voice box wires and re-attach the suit then wire the suit and endoskeleton together so they work as a team.” Bonnie said, pointing at all the attentive- required parts.

Together they managed to remove the extra endo head and re-wired the voice box so Mangle could speak properly. The connections wires were more complicated, but with the help of the manual, it was possible. Freddy took out Mangle’s spare suit and started to fix it onto her while Bonnie connected the two together with wires and bolts so the vixen could walk and use her arms like Chi and Bonn, wherever he was.

Speaking of Bon, where was he?

** _Pink, you might wanna talk ‘bot Bonn, we haven’t seen him since Chapter Two!_ **

**-Trust me, I’m getting to it, guys-**

Bonn was sitting on the Show Stage by himself, (like a loner, I know how you feel, Bonn, I really do) trying to counter out the memories of Chi ripping Tobi apart. He held his head and tried to forget, to move on. It was the past. Chi did the damage, and now Tobi is gone.

**Is? Really Bonn? Do you really believe that?**

Bonn looked up at the sudden voice in his head.

 _Who are you? What do you want?_ He thought, panicking, his normally beautiful emerald-green eyes going black with white pin-pricks.

I **am the author (PinkBlossom134) of this crazy fanfiction that is actually terrible and only has three reviews so far and none actually** help **move the plot along. I’m stuck for ideas so I’m just adding this conversation in for the fun of it, and to give the people something to read.**

 _Right…_ Bonn thought. _But why are you talking to me?_

**Well, you’re not doing anything, are you? And people will probably want more Toy Bonnie, we’ve not seen you since Chapter Two when you were a jerk to Bonnie and Freddy.**

_Don’t remind me…_ Bonn growled under his breath.

 **Sorry. Anyway, do you ACTUALLY believe Toy Freddy- Tobi- is gone? If you do then that’s it, story over. I’m done. Well, Chi switched him off permanently, so yeah, he kinda is gone… This will not do, Bonn. I am writing Toy Freddy in the next chapter but I need you to meet Freddy and Bonnie outside the Parts/ Service room next chapter, or I’ll just give up writing this piece of shit. What piece of shit? The story idiot. Oh. What’s the point in this conversation anyway? To make the chapter longer, to add a bit of** h **umour and give the readers more Toy Bonnie. Anyways, gotta go. Need to finish this chapter, you see? See you in the next chapter!**

 _Bye…_ Bonn’s eyes returned to normal and he shook his head, thinking back to the crazy conversation he had with PinkBlossom134.

**_“I need you to meet Freddy and Bonnie outside the Parts/ Service room after they’ve fixed Mangle.”_ **

_Okay, I need to get to Parts/ Service without Chi seeing me._ Bonn gulped. _How do I do that?_

**Take the underground passages I added in for the sake of the story, idiot.**

_Gee, thanks._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And, done!” Bonnie grinned, wiping the oil off his face.

“How’d you feel?” Freddy asked the now-fixed Mangle.

“Much better now, thank you.” The vixen smiled.

“Do you wanna try out your new arms and legs?” Bonnie asked, helping Mangle to her feet. Mangle let go of Bonnie’s arm, and like a toddler learning to walk, she carefully made her way from Bonnie to Freddy, who was standing at the other side of the room. Her face lit up like fairy lights when she reached Freddy. “I did it! I did it!” she cheered, fist-pumping the air.

Bonnie and Freddy looked relieved. “Less work for us then.” Bonnie grinned.

“Go and show Chica, Foxy and Chi.”

Mangle walked over to the door, opened it and headed straight for the main office where the other three were waiting. “Hey guys!” she cheered.

“Hi Mangle! You look divine sistah!” Chi grinned.

“Aye, the lass be right. Ye are divine!” Foxy stated, lifting his eyepatch, which Mangle took as a compliment.

Chica giggled. “I can’t say I disagree, ‘cuz I don’t! Freddy and Bonnie really did a good job on fixing you up. Let me guess, they’re passed out on the floor of the Parts/ Service room?”

Mangle laughed. “Probably. Say, where’s Bonnie? I mean, Toy Bonnie? Bonn? Blue? Who da man?”

 **Bonn. He’s called Bonn. He’s not the Eleventh Doctor, Mangle.**  

Chi glared at the computer. “Shut up, author. Get back to writing.”

**Fine… I’m concluding the chapter anyway, it’s taken up four pages of my document on Word!**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Before any of the animatronics could react, PinkBlossom134 concluded the chapter.

**Yes, thank you, auto-author. I’ll take over now. Okay, thank you all SOOOOOOOO much for reading, you don’t know how much it means to me! I love you all sooooooooooo much! Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed and I will see you, in the next chapter! Bye guys! And with that, PinkBlossom134 ended the chapter and… Didn’t let the auto-author finish. Bye guys!**

***Muffled sounds as auto-author tries to continue auto-authoring****


	7. Chapter Seven- Meeting Toy Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Bonnie find an animatronic in the backroom......  
> Any guesses on who it is?

**Chapter Seven- Meeting Toy Freddy**

**Finally guys! It’s here! The final extract that made sense. I have no idea how the other two will fit in, maybe later in the story but as of yet, I have no idea how.  
_THIRD CHAPTER IN ONE DAY?!?_ Gosh, I’m on a roll! Anyways, on with the chapter…**

Bonnie awoke a few hours later. His head hurt, his arms hurt, his everything hurt.

Groaning , he got to his feet and decided to look round the Parts/ Service room to see if there was a spare endoskeleton he could fix Freddy’s broken one with while the bear was still in sleep mode.

He looked round the corner and squinted. He could’ve sworn there was something there. No an endo, but an animatronic. Unless it was just a spare suit.

Bonnie’s sensitive hearing picked up shuffling. Freddy was awake.

“Bonnie, where are you?” Freddy yawned.

“Freddy…” Bonnie called from round the corner. “You might wanna take a look at this.”

Freddy rounded the corner to join his friend and stopped short.

Sitting in a corner was an animatronic bear with a design like that of Toy Bonnie’s but there was _no way_ it could be one of them. It had no face yet the rest of his head was still intact. Its endoskeleton eyes were just visible and its jaw looked broken. Its left arm was a mass of wire and the right, like the legs, was stripped of the costume. The rest of the costume was torn to shreds and parts of the endoskeleton could be seen.

“What is that?” Bonnie whispered.

“I think it’s one of them…” Freddy answered in a low voice.

“But why…?” Bonnie trailed off as the animatronic started to activate. Its head moved upwards and its left endoskeleton eye blinked on.

“Sa-av-ee t-th-eem-m…” It tried to, its voice box glitchy.

“Who?” Bonnie asked, leaning in closer. “Who do we have to save?”

“The o-o-oth-her-rs-s…” The animatronic groaned.

“Others?” Bonnie looked at Freddy who shrugged.

“B-b-bo-n-ni-e-e, C-c-h-i-c-c-a-a a-n-d-d M-m-an-g-l-l-e.” With that, the animatronic  promptly shut down.

“Who was that?” Bonnie asked.

“Bonnie, Chica and Mangle. The Toys. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle, or Toy Foxy. Whatever you want to call her” Freddy said.

“So this must be Toy Freddy.” Bonnie’s eyes widened and he looked at the Toy animatronic slumped against the wall. “But why?” he whispered.

“If you’re wondering, it was Chi’s idea. She deleted everything to do with Toy Freddy from my memory core and threatened to mangle Mangle even more if she dared come near him.” A voice said and the duo turned round to see Bonn at the door.

“Sorry about earlier. Chi gets mad if I don’t do what I say. I’m risking getting killed (again) by being her.”

“Okay…” Bonnie said. “Well, we didn’t get properly introduced. I’m Bonnie and this is Freddy. Can you tell us what happened?” He nodded towards Toy Freddy.

Bonn sighed, stepping inside the room and shutting the door. “It was a long time ago. It started when my arm servos locked up. Tobi sacrificed his dormant arm ‘cuz he only holds his microphone in his left. He used an old endoskeleton arm and used his costume to make another arm for himself and we used his servos to replace mine.”

Bonnie nodded. “Sounds like a nice guy.”

Bonn sighed. “That was the problem though. He was so nice to everyone that Chi kinda started to develop a crush on him…”

“Uh-oh.” Freddy deadpanned.

Bonn nodded. “‘ _Uh-oh_ ’ is right. It plainly obvious and even Tobi knew but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to embarrass her you see. Obviously, as this story is so cliché and the author is so unoriginal ( ** _HEY!_** ), it was brought to light. Chi loved Tobi, but Tobi didn’t feel the same way. He broke it gently to her, but Chi was pissed of. So pissed in fact, she tore Tobi apart, deleted anything to do with him from my database and threatened Mangle. In due time, Mangle forgot about him and Chi took over a leader of the gang, with Tobi deactivated in here.”

“Ouch.” Bonnie winced, well as well as a robot can wince.

“Yup.” Bon popped the ‘p’. “Anyway, I came in here one day to get my spare guitar, as my other one broke and like you, Bonnie, saw Tobi back here. Again, as this story is so cliché, I remembered everything after seeing Tobi slumped against the wall.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Humph. Well, I try. This may be the last chapter, guys. Even the animatronics don’t like my ideas._ **

** I like your ideas! **

**_FUCK OFF BALLOON BOY!_ **

**_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

“BONNIE!” A voice screamed. “WHERE ARE YOU?”

Bon winced. “I’d better go and see what Chi wants. It’s probably to bash Tobi up more.” He nodded to the mangled animatronic in the corner. “You might want to keep out of sight. I’ll try to keep her away as long as possible.”

Bon was about to leave when he remembered something. “If you need a quick escape from Chi, use the underground passages the author randomly added in for this story’s sake.”

**_Finally! Someone gets me! Thank you Bonn! You’re the cleverest animatronic to date!_ **

“Shut up, Pink.” Bonn said, turning back to Freddy and Bonnie. There’s an entrance in here by the table, push it down then lift it up and slide the slab back into place then follow and one of the tunnels to another room. Pink will show you the way.”

**_Will I? I might leave you in there to wander the tunnels by yourself for days on end, no food and no water. I may even let Purple Guy loose on you guys…_ **

_“SHUT UP!”_ the three animatronics shouted at the author.

**_Fine, okay. I’ll shut up now (Yes, I’m leaving the lines out for this interference. It’s only a few lines and I’m too lazy to re-edit it and add the lines in) AND SHUT UP AUTO-AUTHOR!_ **

“Anyway, Pink will give you directions to your desired destination. I think that’s it. Is that it, author?”

***Muffled sounds escape PinkBlossom’s mouth. Her Auto-Author had gagged her so she couldn’t interfere with the story-telling.***

_I believe that’s it, Bonn. You should be golden._

***Ungags self* _Oh yeah, Golden Freddy will appear later in the story. Dunno when. *_ Is gagged again by Auto-Author* **

Bonn left Bonnie and Freddy in the parts/ Service room and went to see what Chi wanted.

“So?” Bonnie said, turning to Freddy.

“So what?” Freddy answered.

“Are we gonna fix him or what?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Is FINALLY ungaged***

**Okay, thank you guys SOOOOOOOOO much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always, review if you liked and I’ll see you, in the next chapter!**

**Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter Eight- A Chicken's Wrath

**Chapter Eight- A Chicken’s Wrath**

**Hi guys! I’m back again! Sorry it’s taken me so long to write this story, I just don’t get inspiration for an ongoing story easily, only upcoming so I get stuck on stuff. This is Chapter Eight 2.0, I tired writing this before, but I 1) got interpreted before I could save and 2) didn’t have any ideas. Seriously. The chapter title was “As Yet Untitled”.  
Anyway, enough of my rambling. Let’s get on with the story!**

**By the way, I’ve changed Bon’s name to Bonn, after the German city. I had the idea that he could be German and Toy Freddy (Toby later on, named after my friend) could be Singaporean. Just ‘cuz. No reason. Don’t need one. It’s me PinkBlossom134, I’m random.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------**

Bonn transversed through the pizzeria, looking for Chi. Not sure why he was, but he was.

 _Why am I doing this?_ He asked himself. _Me and Toby were the best of friends before Chi screwed him up. Literally._

 “BONN! _THERE_ you are!” Chi said, appearing out of nowhere.

“GAH!” Bonn leapt back, nearly falling over his own feet.

“Woah! Easy there! Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya. I want you to come and see Mangle, or Vixen as she likes to be known now. She’s not mangled anymore, so her name won’t make sense.”

“Er, okay…” Bonn said, as he followed Chi to the Main Office where Chica, Foxy and Mangle where waiting. Bonn stopped in his tracks when he saw unmangled-Mangle sitting on the desk, swinging her legs.

“Wow.” He said in awe. He grinned. “Bonnie and Freddy did a really good job on fixing you, Mangle. _Vixen_?” he stumbled over his own words.

“I know! Now I can walk and do things like you and Chi! It’s GREAT!” She squealed. “Although I do kinda miss being able to crawl along the ceilings like I used to be able to. But walking is much better, and it’s quicker!”

“Where are Bonnie and Freddy? We haven’t seen them since Foxy ripped Freddy’s eye out.”  Chica asked.

“They were still in Parts / Service when I left.” Mangle- _Vixen_ \- said.

“Aye, probably passed out on the floor or somethin’ lassie.” Foxy nodded at Chica.

“Bonnie could be doing repairs on Freddy’s endo. Remember it was crushed when he fell over?” Vixen pushed herself off the main desk.

“Ugh, maybe.” Chica said. “So, what are we gonna do?”

Chi pointed to her colourful  bib. “LET’S PARTY!” she grinned.

Chica’s face lit up. “YAY! LET’S EAT!” She gestured to he own bib.

Bonn glanced round, as both chickens and both foxes left the room. He pushed open the fifth white tile from the right vent and pulled it up, using the underground passage to the Parts/ Service room. He pulled the tile back over its place and crawled along the narrow passage that only he knew about ( ** _as well as the author, as I told him!_** )

Bonn pushed the Parts/ Service entrance open and crawled out.

Bonnie and Freddy where standing over the repairs table doing something, Bonn couldn’t quite see what they were doing.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?” he asked, making both older animatronics jump.

The duo looked at each other then moved slightly so Bonn could see what they were working on. The blue bunny’s emerald-green eyes widened when he saw his friend laid on the table, half-completed.

“Y-you’re fixing him.” Bonn said. “B-but why?”

“We’re bored, there’s nothing else to do ‘round here.” Bonnie said, rolling his eyes.

“ _Obviously_.” Freddy added, crossing his arms.

Bonn’s ears dropped. “Oh. Just something to do. I see.” He turned to leave the room.

Bonnie ran over to him. “Hold on, we were just kidding. Whilst it is true we are bored, we decided to fix your Freddy out of the fact we know you can’t have Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza without a Freddy. New or Old.” The purple bunny explained.

“Trust us, we tried.” Freddy said. “And it did _NOT_ go down well.”

Bonnie grimaced. “That was the day my ear was pulled off.” He shuddered.

“Hey, you had it lucky; I wasn’t allowed onstage ‘cuz I was so beaten up. You had your ear fixed within an hour; I was offstage for over a week!” Freddy said.

Bonnie rolled his eyes. “ _Whatever_. Anyway, we’ve had experience with this kind of thing and it’s next to impossible to have a decent show at Freddy Fazbear’s without a Freddy.”

Bonn’s eyes lit up, but his frown still stayed. “We _do_ have a Freddy, but it’s a crap prototype.” He said.

“Good job we’re fixing the old one. Wanna help?” Bonnie asked. Bonn nodded.

“Sure!”

Chi growled when she noticed Bonn wasn’t in the dinning room with the rest of them. (Excluding Bonnie and Freddy)

 _Where is that bunny?_ She thought. _He’d better be constipated in the bathroom._

“Foxy!” She called.

“Aye lass?” Foxy asked, running over.

“Could you go and see if Bonn’s in the bathroom having trouble pooing?” she asked.

“Er, sure lass.” Foxy said, leaving the room.

 _He’s better be there._ Chi thought.

Foxy came back a few minutes later. “Negative lass. Bonn is not in the toilet.”

Chi fumed. “I know just where he is then.” She said and left the room. She headed down the Main Hall to the Parts / Service room. The angry chicken threw open the door, startling the three in there. Bonn disappeared round the corner and quickly pulled up the emergency secret passage panel located there. The blue bunny slipped underneath and stayed, quivering, in the narrow passage.

“Where’s Bonn?” Chi asked.

“Dunno.” Freddy answered. “Haven’t seen him in ages. Chapter Two, I believe.”

“Don’t lie to be Fazbear. I’m not in the mood for jokes and tricks. I need to find Bonn ASAP.”

“Why?” Bonnie asked.

“He needs to take his constipation pill.” Chi said, pulling out a pot of while pills. **_(BTW, these things probably don’t exist in the real world, but they do here as Chi’s cover-up when she needs to find Bonn in a hurry.)_**

“Okay. Well, if we see him, we’ll let him know he needs to take them.”

Chi nodded and was about to leave the two older animatronics alone before noticing they had something on the repair table. “What’cha working on?” she asked.

“Just some minor repairs.” Bonnie said. We’re looking for a working endoskeleton that I can replace Freddy’s with. It’s horribly damaged.”

Chi didn’t doubt they were repairing something, but she didn’t think it was Freddy’s endo. She shrugged it off. “Okay. I’ll leave you to it. There’s some spare parts round the corner in a box and a endo somewhere there as well I think.”

“Thanks.” Bonnie nodded and politely opened the door for the toy chicken.

Chi smiled and gave the bunny a slight nod as she left.

Freddy tapped the emergency exit panel with his foot. “She’s gone now, you can come out, Bonn.”

Bonn opened the panel. “Thanks, but I’d best be off. If Chi’s searching for me then I’d better go.” He felt his bowels turn. “I’d better go and take my pills. I have to thank her for reminding me.”

After Bonn left, Bonnie turned to Freddy. “I didn’t know animatronics could get constipation.”

Freddy shrugged. “Me nether. Apparently they can.”

Bonnie went back to the repairs table and the two continued fixing Toy Freddy.

**There you go guys! Chapter Eight hot off the press! It took me three hours to finish this so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think is going to happen next- I LOVE reading your reviews, they make me feel like people appreciate my work. Do tell me if the style Chapter Six was written in annoyed you or made you laugh. I may do more like that, but I may just stick to subtle hints every now and again, like this Chapter was.**

 

 

**This is PinkBlossom134, signing out.**


	9. Chapter Nine- Meeting Toy Freddy (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Bonnie have come back, with a new animatronic to introduce

**Chapter Nine- Meeting Toy Freddy (again)**

**Hi guys! It’s me, PinkBlossom134 here and today I’m bringing you Chapter Nine- the most important chapter in this story! It all goes downhill from here.**

**To brush up on a few things;**

  * **Bonnie, Freddy and Toy Bonnie have put Toy Freddy back together in the last chapter (Bonnie and Freddy finished fixing him after Bonn left for his “ _pills_ ”)**
  * **Toy Freddy is Singaporean, Toy Bonnie is German, Toy Chica is Mexican, Chica is Spanish, Bonnie is Australian, Foxy is a British pirate and Freddy is Irish.**
  * **Toy Freddy is called Toby, after one of my friends, Toy Bonnie is called Bonn after the German city and Toy Chica is called Chi ‘cuz I’m too lazy to find a Mexican name similar to Chica (and I usually call Toy Chica Chi anyway).**
  * **This chapter is random, rushed, put together badly and completely out of my league.**



**Stay to the end of the chapter for more reviews! I had two more and I’m gonna respond at the end of this chapter, so if you’d like to feature in a chapter, hit that review button and post a review even if it says “this story is crap, give up writing now, loser!”, I’ll still respond in a chapter, so hit that review button!**

**See ya guys later!**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bonnie wiped the oil off his forehead. “Done. _Finally_!” he exclaimed.

Lying on the repairs table in front of him and Freddy was the newly-fixed Toy Freddy _A.K.A._ Toby.

Freddy prised Toy Freddy’s maintenance panel open and flicked the _ON/ OFF_ switch from _OFF_ to _ON_.

Freddy stepped back as Toy Freddy’s servos whirred to life and his eyelids fluttered, then opened, revealing beautiful sapphire blue eyes, not unlike Bonn’s emerald-greens.

Toy Freddy sat up, his eyes scanning the room, taking everything in. His eye landed on Bonnie and Freddy.

Confused, he continued to stare at the duo until Bonnie started getting nervous.

“Would you quit staring at us like that? It’s kinda creepy!” the purple bunny wailed, catching the Toy off-guard with his British accent.

He cocked one eyebrow and angled his head to his left in a “huh?” gesture.

Bonnie stepped back as Toy Freddy moved his legs and stood up. However, being deactivated for almost a year takes a toll on someone, and something has to pay, for example; balance and not being able to walk.

Toy Freddy put his right foot down and shifted his weight onto it; he moved to put his left foot in front of his right, falling over his own two feet in the process.

He fell to the floor with a _thump_.

Bone edged out of the room, with Freddy close behind. As the bear went to close the door after him, something caught his eye. Toy Freddy hadn’t moved, instead, the Toy stayed lying on the ground, his face pressed against the floor.

The older bear found that rather weird and unsettling. He went back over to Toy Freddy and found the smaller bear was shedding silent tears.

 _That’s why he hasn’t moved._ Freddy thought. _He thinks we don’t like him._

Feeling sorry for the Toy, Freddy placed a hand atop of Toy Freddy’s shoulder, causing the animatronic to turn his head and look at him.

Freddy held his hand out, which Toy Freddy took gratefully.  

Once the Toy was on his feet, Freddy helped him out the room, Toy Freddy limping and grasping Freddy’s arm for support.

Bonnie poked his head round the doorframe. Freddy saw him and made the _stay there_ motion with the eyes, as his telecommunications didn’t work.

Bonnie nodded and stayed put as Freddy made his way over to him. The purple bunny took Toby’s other arm and slung it over his shoulder.

The two helped the limping Toby out of the Parts/ Service room, making Toby dig his heels into the floor.

“Chi…” he mumbled quietly, Freddy not quite catching what he said, but Bonnie’s super-sensitive hearing did and he stopped.

“What about her?” he asked.

Toby shook his head and pointed down the hall. Bonnie peered down the hall and his eyes widened.

Chi was standing at the end of the hall, grasping Bonn’s robotic neck with a snarl. Bonn was struggling to get out of her grip, looking terrified. (I mean, who wouldn’t? Girls can get _very_ feisty!)

“So _that’s_ what you were working on?” Chi growled. “Y’know, lying isn’t a good habit, boys.” She clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

“We have a death wish.” Freddy deadpanned.

“Yup.” Bonnie nodded,

“Took the words right outta my mouth, buster.” Chi grinned evilly. “Now, hand over the Toy and I’ll let your precious German bunny go.”

“And just why would we do that?” Bonnie asked.

“’Cuz I said so.” Chi shot back.

“Who made you boss?” Freddy raised the question.

“Since Toby was retired, I offered to step up and take his place.”

“But the position of leader would automatically go to Bonn then.” Freddy said.

“What?” Chi snarled.

“If a Freddy is shut down for any reason, the position of the leader would automatically go to the Bonnie in the group, in this case, Toy Bonnie. So technically, you’re not the leader, Bonn is. But since Toy Freddy is active, neither of you take the position of leader.” Freddy said.

“And in the unlikely event the Bonnie is deactivated, only then may the Chica take the place, but then it’d probably be a bit too late as there’d only be the Chica and Foxy to ‘lead’.” Bonnie said, backing up what Freddy said.

“So in other words, you’re screwed.” Bonn snarled at Chi, wrestling out of her grip. “Give it up; we all know what you’re planning to do.”

“Do you?” Chi revealed her endoskeleton eyes. She stepped forward, making Bonnie, Freddy and Toby to step back.

“Oh don’t make this harder.” Chi snapped. She lunged at the trio and successfully pinned Toby down. She pulled open his maintenance panel and went to snap a couple of wire but Bonn pulled her off. Toby got to his feet and closed his maintenance panel. Bonn held Chi’s struggling form to him and spun her round, trying to make her dizzy, which only succeed in making Bonn crash into the opposite wall, allowing Chi to waltz out of Bonn’s grip and straight into Toby’s arms. Chi looked up at Toby’s endoskeleton eyes and gulped.

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Andddddddddd that’s it guys! Yep, I left it on a cliffhanger ‘cuz I’m horrible like that.**


	10. Chapter Ten- All together/ Meeting Toy Freddy-part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animatronics are finally all together, but is that a good thing?

**Chapter 10- All together/ Meeting Toy Freddy-part 3**

**Hi everyone! PinkBlossom134, reporting for duty! I have 5 more reviews (all by the same person) on my story! I have also posted this up on Wattpad, so if you have an account there, go check it out and vote please. So far I have 11 views, but no reviews or votes however on here I have more views (I dunno how many) and lots of reviews plus some people favourited and followed my story! That’s why I post on here more often and is my preferred site to post, yet I have more on Wattpad (two of which aren’t fanfics- one’s a collection of poems I’ve written and the other is a FNAF theory. Go check them out!)**

**Anyway, this is Chapter 10 where the animatronics get back together again, and guess what? Yep, we meet Toy Freddy for a third time! (There are 3 people still left to meet him, and yes I am including Mangle/ Vixen.)**

**Stay to the end for  a _You Decide_! I am doing this because I have little ideas to continue the story and I don’t want to put it on hold, so I am letting you guys have a say in what’s going to happen next! Stay tuned!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chi gulped as she looked into Toby’s endoskeleton eyes, which, unlike hers, were completely black sockets. She, on the other hand, had white pinpricks in black sockets which made her _slightly_ less creepy. **_(Kinda. Not really. Whatever.)_**

The chicken wriggled out of Toby’s grip and glared at him. “No, Toby. That’s not nice. We do not do that here.”

Toby let out an ear-splitting screech **_(Toy Freddy’s death scream)_** and leapt on her. Chi was caught off-guard and fell to the floor.

The chicken growled at him and made to leap onto him again but Bonn pulled her back and opened her maintenance panel and flicked her ON/OFF switch to the OFF setting.

“Ugh. She was getting out of hand.” The German bunny growled, flinging Chi over his shoulder while Freddy helped Toby up.

“You okay?” the older bear asked as the younger nodded.   
“Yeah, thanks.” He said in a strange accent Freddy couldn’t put his finger on. 

“It speaks!” Bonnie cried, throwing his arms up. “But what’s with the weird accent?”

“Toby’s Singaporean.” Bonn explained. “Just like I’m German, Chi’s Mexican and Man- Vixen’s Italian.”

“Vixen?” Toby asked.

“Unmangled Mangle.” Bonn explained. “It’s easier to show you.” He led the other three to the Dining Area. The bunny gestured for them to go in while he switched Chi on again.

Bonnie and Freddy went on in, Freddy dragging Toby behind him.

“ _That’s_ Vixen.” Bonnie said, pointing to the pink and white vixen who was talking to a red fox.

“Who’s that?” Toby asked, pointing to the fox.

“That’s Foxy.” Bonnie said. Toby nodded and pointed to Chica.

“Who’s _that_?”

“You know, it’ll be easier to introduce you to everyone at once.” Freddy said, pushing Toby forward, grabbing Chica’s arm and dragging them over to where Foxy and Vixen were standing.

Foxy looked up. “Ahoy maties! How be ye doin’?” he peered at Freddy’s eye. “Ye still haven’t replaced yer eye capt’n?”

Freddy shrugged. “Guess we forgot. Never mind. There’s someone we’d like you to meet.”

He coaxed Toby out from behind him. “Guys, this is Toby. Toby, this is Foxy, Chica and Vixen.”

Chica squealed and engulfed Toby in a hug. “Oh my gosh! He’s so cute! He’s like a teddy bear!”

“Chica…” Freddy said upon seeing Toby’s startled face.

“Huh? Oh! Sorry!” The chicken jumped back slightly.

Foxy and Bonnie rolled their eyes and Mangle shook her head. Toby retreated behind Freddy’s legs once more.

**_Bang_ **

Chi came running into the dining hall with Bonn hot on her heels.

“Where is he?” she demanded, glaring at Freddy and Bonnie.

“Where’s who?” Freddy asked, shifting slightly to cover Toby more.

“Where’s Wally!” Bonnie grinned, making Freddy smacking him upside the head.

“What?” the purple bunny pouted.

“ ** _DON’T_** make jokes!” Chi screamed, making everyone flinch. “Where’s Toby?!”

“And why do you wanna know?” Chica asked her counterpart.

“Why do you have to join in this conversation bitch?” Chi snarled.

“Aye, the lass be right, Chi. Why do you wanna know where Toby is?” Foxy asked, stepping forward.

“Because I asked her to.” A new voice said.

“Who are you?” Bonnie asked and Bonn paled.

“The Marionette.”


	11. Chapter Eleven- Meeting The Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animatronics meet a new chararcter- but a goodie or a baddie?
> 
> WARNING- STRONG LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains strong language, so be aware and don't yell at me! I did warn you!

**Chapter 11- Meeting The Marionette**

**Whazzup peoples! PinkBlossom134 at your service! This is the last chapter (for now) made of complete original material and not stuff from people in the comments.  
**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously…_

_“_ **DON’T** _make jokes!” Chi screamed, making everyone flinch. “Where’s Toby?!”_

_“And why do you wanna know?” Chica asked her counterpart._

_“Why do you have to join in this conversation bitch?” Chi snarled._

_“Aye, the lass be right, Chi. Why do you wanna know where Toby is?” Foxy asked, stepping forward._

_“Because I asked her to.” A new voice said._

_“Who are you?” Bonnie asked and Bonn paled._

_“The Marionette.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, Bonn Bun, I _am_ the Marionette. Now give me what I want.”

“A life?” Bonnie asked.

“ _No_ you dipstick. The thing I’ve wanted since the beginning!”

“Just give him up, already!” Chi shouted, expassed.

“Just why would we do that?” Freddy asked.

The Marionette grabbed Bonn and held a knife **_(?????? Don’t ask. I gave up on logic long ago.)_** he got from somewhere somehow **_(like I said, I dunno)_** and held it to Bonn’s mechanical neck. **_(I’m outta here)_**

“Is that meant to stop us?” Foxy asked, not caring Bonn’s life was on the line.

“Well, yeah.” Marionette said.

“It ain’t workin’, laddie.” Foxy rolled his eyes.

“Oh well.” Marionette whipped the knife across, cleaning cutting off Bonn’s head.

The bunny’s head rolled across the floor towards Toby. The bear stared at Bonn’s head in shock.

 _Why?_ He thought, bending down to pick his friend’s head up.

“Bastard.” Foxy growled.

“Tut, tut, Foxy. We do not use that type language around it.”

“Yea, Fox-boy. It’s a kid’s pizzeria.” A new voice said.

“ _Fuck it._ ” Toby growled. “Piss off BB!”

A new animatronic, BB Toby said his name was, stepped into view.

“That’s not nice.” He pouted.

“BB’s right Toby.” Chi pulled him out from behind Freddy. “That’s not nice.”

“A-ha! The man of the hour.” Marionette grinned.

“What do you want?” Toby crossed his arms, dropping Bonn’s head, which Chi picked up.

“I want… you.” Marionette lowered himself down onto the floor.

“Can you say it a bit less creepy?” Toby asked. “And not sound like you’re gonna rape me?”

“How do you know I’m not?” Marionette asked, getting closer to Toby. **_(God, this escalated quickly. Don’t worry guys, it’s not gonna happen. Hold onto to your innocence.)_**

Toby stepped back, one eyebrow cocked. “I sure hope not.”

“Follow me.” Marionette growled, grabbing Toby’s arm and leading him to Prize Corner.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crap. This is the worst chapter in all the chapters! Sorry for the rape reference. I don’t think as I write. I AM SO SORRY! I did put a warning on this chapter so innocent peeps don’t have their innocence shattered!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, or not. I don’t care. This is the WORST chapter I’ve written EVER; swearing, rape references, absolute crap, Balloon Boy, ect...**

**Ugh. Well, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**

**PinkBlossom134 signing out.**

**_Peace!_ **


	12. Chapter Twelve- IT'S ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!!!!
> 
> We meet two new animatronics, but one seems to be acquainted with another character....

**Chapter 12- IT’S ME!**

**HEY GUYS I’M BACK!!!!!!!**

**MEETING THE TOYS IS BACK!! Oh my gosh, Hell has frozen over and unfroze!**

**Seriously, I cannot actually believe I’m back with this story! It’s been ages since I talked this story! Like, a month and I’m back!!!!**

**Anyways, I’m afraid this chapter is more of a filler but hey, whatever. You guys don’t care, do you?**

**By the way, Springtrap’s a girl in this. ‘Cuz reasons. I’m also using the FNAF 1 Golden Freddy 'cuz. No reason.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The animatronic opened his eyes. The room was dark and empty. A musky smell filled the his nostrils and he almost chocked on the air.  
One look to his left told him he wasn’t alone. A beat-up golden bunny sat slumped against the wall, holes in its costume and the exposed endoskeleton rusty.

He looked down at himself and saw he had golden paws, the condition of which we okay for being shut in a dusty and dark room for who-knows-how-long. The animatronic put his arms behind him and pushed himself up, only to crash back down again.

He growled and tried again, succeeding in getting to his feet. The animatronic hoppled over to the bunny and shook it.

“Hey,” he said gently, tapping the bunny’s face, hoping to awake it. “Hey. Wake up.”

The bunny’s head lolled to one side and the animatronic slapped it.

“HEY!”

The bunny awoke with a start. It jolted and jumped, its joints creaked and groaned.

It opened its eyes and looked round, taking in the same room as the other animatronic had done.

Unlike the other, the bunny didn’t make a move to get up. Instead, it stared at the other animatronic with weary eyes, like a little kid way past their bedtime.

“Hey.” The animatronic said, kneeling next to bunny. “What’s your name?”

The bunny searched its database and files. A name popped up.

“Springtrap.” It said in a feminine voice.

The animatronic nodded and searched his database. “Goldie.” He said. He looked at Springtrap. “Do you need a hand up?”

Springtrap nodded. “If you could.”

Goldie pulled Springtrap’s arms and got her to her feet.

“Thanks.” She said.

“No problem.” Goldie smiled. He took a step forward, Springtrap copying him and almost falling flat on her face.

Goldie caught her in mid-fall. He got her to her feet and she smiled at him.  
“Thanks.”

Goldie smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist to help the bunny keep her balance.

They make their way to the door and Goldie opened it. The two stepped out and were immediately run down by another animatronic.

“Ey, watch it!” the animatronic said.

Goldie got to his feet and helped Springtrap up. In front of them stood a puppet- like thing with its hands on its hips.

“You ran into us.” Goldie said.

“You came out of the forbidden room.”

“We woke up there.”

“You must be the old springlock suits from the original location.” The puppet snarled. He grabbed Springtrap. “Get back in there!”

The puppet drew Springtrap to his face and was about to chuck her back into the room with full force when a pair of light brown paws grabbed the puppet’s shoulders and jerked him back, making his drop Springtrap in surprise.

“What?” the puppet asked, turning round only to be met with a brown fist in his face.

“YES TOBI!” a voice called from down the hall.

Goldie picked Springtrap up and carried her down to the other voices.

“Who are you?” a slutty **(sorry, I had to!)** yellow chicken wearing pink pants and a white bib with “LET’S PARTY!” printed on asked.

“I’m Goldie and this is Springtrap.” Goldie said, setting Springtrap on the floor.

“SPRINGTRAP?!?” a purple bunny exclaimed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That’s it guys! Chapter 12 is up! I can’t believe it! I’m back on Meeting The Toys and I’m glad!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in my next chapter!**

**Bye guys!**

**PinkBlossom134, signing off.**

**_PEACE!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for reading my story! I'm a bit stuck for ideas for another chapter so if you have any, please let me know!


End file.
